


I Know You Love Your Drinks

by theblackrapids



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackrapids/pseuds/theblackrapids
Summary: To be fair, Mike really did deserve to be punished.He turned on his charm with some other guy, (he wanted a free drink, okay? He was a broke college student what do you expect?), he might of done it again with someone else to get his boyfriend a drink, and in hindsight that may have not been the best idea considering he may have asked him out a couple of times (it was six). But here he is, sitting on a couch next to his boyfriend, pretending like there isn’t a vibrator in his ass. Drinking the drink that he got him.That fucker.





	I Know You Love Your Drinks

To be fair, Mike really did deserve to be punished. 

He turned on his charm with some other guy (he wanted a free drink, okay? He’s a broke college student what do you expect?), he might of done it again with someone else to get his boyfriend drink, and in hindsight that may not have been the best idea considering he may have asked him out a couple of times (it was six). But here he is, sitting on a couch next to his boyfriend, pretending like there wasn’t a vibrator in his ass. Drinking the drink that he got him. That fucker. 

It would be fine, really, if Ben would stop switching the setting every time he saw Mike finally getting used to it. Or maybe it would be fine if there wasn’t a hand on his thigh or maybe there wasn’t a vibrator at all. But, nope, this is where he is and where he will be until Ben decides to do something. 

So, he waited. 

Until, Ben tapped him on his waist signaling to follow him. Ben grabbed his hand and led him to an empty too  
where he was instantly pressed against the wall. Ben was placing open mouthed kisses on his neck and one hand was snaking up his shirt with the other gripping his hip. Hard. Mike gasped and threaded his hand through Ben’s hair. When he sucked particularly hard on a sensitive spot he moaned and bucked his hips forward. He could feel Ben’s smirk when he planted the next kiss.  
“Ben, Ben please if you don’t stop-“ Mike was cut off by his own moan when Ben sucked on that spot again.  
“If you don’t stop I’m going to cum.” He continued. It did make Ben stop though. Even though he didn’t really want too, he knows he would get punished even more if he did.

Even though most of the Losers know Ben as a sweetheart who jams out to New Kids on the Block, Mike knows him as a dominant person who makes Mike putty in his hands. 

He’ll make him beg for it. Tell him how much he needs him, how much he wants him to be inside him. Then when he finally gives it to Mike, he loves the noises that he draws out of him. When Mike tells him to go harder and faster, the moans, so he knows how good he pleases him. 

He loves to know how good he pleases him. 

And he shows that to Mike by fucking him hard and rough. 

Mike was a bit of a mom friend back in Derry. Always protecting the other Losers and always putting them first. So when Mike and Ben got together in a sexual way, Ben made sure that it made Mike feel good in the best way. So here they are, two years into to their relationship, and he still makes Mike feel that way. 

He also likes to make him beg for it. Make him sob for Ben to be inside of him and then when he finally pushes in, the thank you that comes out of it. Ben will clean him up after it though. Get him food and water, then cuddle with him. He try to protect him like what Mike did in Derry. Like he’s repaying him. 

But 

Making him beg is one of his favorite things. And he’ll do that now. 

“I think we should go back to the party. I’ll play with you soon.” Ben whispered in his ear. With one last kiss placed under Mike’s ear he left the room with Mike panting against the wall. He stood there for a few minutes, his legs felt like jelly and if he moved he might fall. He realized that the vibrator was on the lowest setting then took a few deep breaths and followed his boyfriend. 

He was sitting on the same couch they were sitting on five, ten minutes ago? Mike didn’t know. Ben was sipping at, he assumed, a new drink. He would never drink something that he left alone at a party. He walked back over to him and sat down. Ben wrapped his arm around Mike and rubbed circles into his skin with his thumb. He could tell Mike was anxious, he kept fidgeting and his eyes were roaming around the room. So he finished his drink quickly and pulled Mike up. He held Mike’s hand and squeezed it lightly. They walked to Ben’s dorm. Mike wasn’t in a state to drive and Ben didn’t think it was safe to him to drive when he has that much to drink. When they finally got to Ben’s dorm, he gave Mike’s hand one last squeeze and unlocked the door.  
“Go get ready.” He said to Mike and smirked when he practically ran to the bedroom. When he got the the room what he saw was quite a sight. Mike laying on his back, cock hard against his stomach, and his eyes closed.  
“You seem ready for me, baby.”  
Mike snapped his eyes opened and nodded.  
“I’ve been ready since you put this thing in me!” He said.  
Ben gave him a harsh look and pulled out the remote for the vibrator.  
“Wait, no, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”  
He nodded and pushed a button so it turned off. He heard Mike breathe a sigh of relief and his head hit the pillow again.  
“What should I do to you, Mike?” It was rhetorical but still Mike wanted to say, “fuck me! Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!”  
But Ben continued, “I could tie your hands behind your back or make you ride me. You know what, I could do both of those at the same time!”  
He waited for Mike’s reaction before he said anything else.  
“But I won’t. You were too good tonight to do that.” He put his hand on Mike’s cheek and he leaned into the touch.  
“I think I’ll just fuck you tonight.”  
And with that he carefully took the vibrator out of Mike and put it on the bedside later. He’ll clean it later he has more important matters to take care of now. 

Mike tried to “help” Ben take his clothes off but all he was really doing was patting the button on his shirt trying to undo them. Ben lightly pushed him down back on the bed and undid then himself. 

Mike thought Ben was beautiful. Back in Derry and now. Fat or skinny Mike thought he was beautiful. It was his Ben and he loves him.

But he could kill him if he doesn’t do something to him right now. 

“I’m going to stretch you a little more alright, sweetheart?” Ben said. Mike was too far gone to do anything but nod.

Ben squirted lube on his fingers and pushed in one of his fingers. Mike gasped and adjusted a bit before Ben started moving it in and out of him.  
“More. Ready for more.” Mike said after a couple of minutes and Ben added a second finger slowly. He started pumping them again before Mike said “more” again. He was getting impatient but Ben couldn’t risk hurting him. He added a third finger and Mike was fucking back on them. The noises that he was making was telling Ben that he wanted it and he wanted it now. Despite Ben topping most of the time, sometimes Mike’s dominance shown through when he was getting impatient. 

He can’t let that happen now can he?

So he pulled his fingers out and listens to his whin at the empty feeling. Ben grabbed the condom on the table and rolled it on. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly. 

Mike gasped while Ben kissed his shoulder. Ben’s thrusts were slow for a minute and Mike started to fuck himself back on Ben. 

Dominance Ben thought to himself. So he started to speed up.  
“Mike who makes you feel like this?” Ben asked. He knew. It was him of course. But, fuck, he loves the choked out “you” he gets.  
He angled his hips a little to the left and thrusted hard.  
“Fuck!” Mike panted.  
“I asked you a question Mike.” He grabbed his hips harder.  
“You, Ben, please.” He pleaded.  
“If you don’t tell me what you want, Mike, I can’t do anything.”  
“I want- I want-“ Another hard thrust. Another moan. “I want to cum. Please, Ben, please.” He begged.  
“Oh, well, I can go back to the party and get the guy-“ Mike cut him off before he could finish.  
“No! Only you- please, please Ben. I need you- please touch me.” Ben pretended to think a moment then he started to jerk Mike off in time with his thrusts.  
Mike back arched and he kept saying, “thank you, Ben, thank you. Only you. Thank you.” 

After a few strokes Mike was cumming, hard, into Ben’s hand. Ben, who still hadn’t come yet, was still thrusting into Mike. Mike was whimpering with every thrust until Ben came and slowly pulled out of him. After Ben through the condom away, he took a wipe from a drawer in the bedside table and started to wipe the cum off of Mike and his own hand. 

“Mike? Baby, please open your eyes.” Ben said.  
“Yeah.” Mike whispered back.  
“Thought you were falling asleep there.” Ben chuckled.  
“Or killed me with your dick?” Mike joked.  
Ben laughed again and started to rub Mike’s back. Apparently that was a bad idea because Mike closed his eyes again.  
“Mike, we have to shower-“ Mike groaned. “You’ll regret it in the morning. I know you will.” Sill no movement.  
“I’ll wash your hair.” He offered. Mike perked up.  
As they walking toward the bathroom, Mike said, “Fuck, I’m going to be soar in the morning.”  
Ben kissed his temple and mumbled and “I’m sorry” into his hair.  
“No really, I think you did kill me with your dick.”  
They both laughed and Ben turned on the water. 

Soon Ben was washing suds out of Mike’s hair and kissing marks that were made earlier.

“Hey Ben,?” Mike mumbled.  
“Yes, sweetheart?”  
“You haven’t kissed me much tonight.” He said with a smirk.  
“We should do something about that, shouldn’t we?” Mike nodded.  
And with that kiss, the night was complete. 

 


End file.
